Ténèbres
by Iliria
Summary: Le Bien est attiré par la Mal. Toujours... Je me suis enfin décidée à écrire une suite ! J'espère que cela vous plaira !
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Ténèbres (pas très original désolée !)

Auteur : Iliria

Genre : oula... Mystery ça lui va bien ^^

Rating : K pour le moment mais si je continue ça changera...

Disclaimer : L'univers est de J. K. Rowling bien sûr...

Nda : Voilà le petit OS promis qui ne le restera peut-être pas lol ! J'adore et j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire même s'il est très court ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture !

-----------------------------------

Le Bien est attiré par le Mal. Toujours.

Les Ténèbres sont rassurantes. C'est doux, chaud, immobile. De toute façon, on ne peut plus tomber plus bas. Le problème avec le Bien, c'est qu'il faut faire des efforts, chaque jour, sans être certain que cela marchera et en étant sûr que, le lendemain, il faudra recommencer, prendre sur soi, respirer et repartir. Vous pouvez avoir fait le Bien toute votre vie ça ne change rien. À la moindre petite erreur, vous tombez. Le Mal, c'est reposant.

Le Mal aussi est attiré par le Bien. Pas pour les mêmes raisons. Pour le détruire. La lumière passe son temps à changer, bouger, faire son intéressante. Les Ténèbres n'en ont pas besoin. Elles arrivent et elles s'installent, tout s'arrête, le calme revient. Bien sûr, au début, on a peur. Mais on finit toujours par s'y habituer. Avec ou sans lumière, les humains ont toujours peur de tout alors quitte à choisir...

Moi je n'ai pas choisi. Je suis né dans les Ténèbres. Je ne connais rien d'autre mais je n'ai pas envie de découvrir. C'est trop fatigant. Et puis je suis bien ici, je ne bouge pas. Les autres, je les vois se débattre pour faire le Bien ou simplement ne pas sombrer dans le Mal. Ils me font bien rire. Ils ne savent donc pas que tout est voué à l'échec ? Je les observe, ils se félicitent de leur victoire, mais combien de temps durera leur paix ? Combien de temps avant qu'un nouveau mage noir se dresse ? Combien de temps avant que le Bien ne vacille ?

Au Bien, à la gloire, à la paix, je préfère le plaisir, MON plaisir. C'est quelque chose d'éphémère le plaisir mais, paradoxalement, de sûr. C'est trop court pour qu'on ait l'espoir que cela dure, contrairement à la paix par exemple. Et puis, quand quelqu'un fait quelque chose, il n'est jamais certain que ce soit bien. Moi je SAIS que j'ai du plaisir.

Le plaisir a plusieurs formes. Il y a le plaisir charnel, bien sûr. Mais aussi le goût de la victoire, de la domination, du pouvoir. Mon père a toujours cherché le pouvoir sur l'autre. Lui agissait par la parole, et l'or. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres préférait la violence et la peur. Moi j'utilise la séduction et l'humiliation.

La séduction pour le plaisir de manipuler l'autre et aussi pour satisfaire mes pulsions sexuelles. L'humiliation pour me venger de ceux qui ont essayé de s'attaquer à moi, pour ceux que je n'aime pas ou simplement pour les mettre en garde. Quelle jubilation de les voir à terre, me suppliant du regard ! Quel extase de les sentir si faibles devant moi !

Mais, aujourd'hui, je cherche autre chose. Les Ténèbres sont des plus agréables mais elles ont un inconvénient. On est seul. Les filles qui se succèdent dans mon lit ne sont que des jouets sans la moindre envergure. Moi, je cherche quelqu'un qui plongera avec moi. Mais pas trop vite. Une victoire trop facile n'a pas de goût. Je veux la voir se débattre, lutter et finalement tomber. Qu'elle se laisse aller, qu'elle me comprenne, qu'elle soit à moi.

Rejoins-moi dans les Ténèbres...

-------------------------

Est-ce que j'écris une suite ? Est-ce que je dois poursuivre sur le même ton ou me mettre maintenant dans la tête de la fille ? Je pense que je ne vais pas continuer à l'écrire pour le moment, je vais m'occuper de Mélody mais si un jour je suis inspirée, j'écrirai une suite ! A ce propos, toutes les idées sont les bienvenues !!!

Donc on va dire que c'est fini pour le moment mais je risque de revenir !!!

Laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire si ça vaut le coup ou si vous le sentez mal mdr !!!

Merci à tous ^^

Iliria

PS : avez-vous deviné quel personnage parle ? Je ne l'ai pas inventé ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour !

Je me suis finalement décidée à écrire une suite ! Mais j'ai pris mon temps et j'ai soigné mon projet dans l'espoir de m'améliorer ! Je fais toujours dans le sombre, avis aux personnes un peu déprimées ce n'est pas pour vous lol ! Et comme vous l'avaez si bien deviner, c'est bien sûr Draco qui est le personnage principal de mon texte !

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Le personnage de Draco Malfoy et le monde des sorciers appartient à la merveilleuse J. !

Toutes les remarques sont les bienvenues ! J'ai fait des efforts pour faire avancer plus lentement le récit, j'espère que ça se voit, donnez-moi votre avis !

------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 1 : Elle

Je n'avais pas choisi ma proie au hasard, loin de là. Elle devait répondre à plusieurs critères pour devenir mon élue : être belle, intelligente, reconnue comme une fille de bonne famille, riche de préférence et surtout tomber amoureuse de moi.

La trouver n'avait pas été facile mais j'avais finalement réussi. Elle s'appelait Selena Jingles*, un prénom délicieux et qui me convenait à merveille. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux noisettes malicieux, de fines lèvres toujours souriantes, de l'élégance, du charme, un père très riche, une mère descendant d'une famille de la haute société sorcière et elle travaillait dans l'entreprise de son père.

C'est là que je l'ai rencontré, en cherchant du travail. Le père de Selena dirige une entreprise de livres pour sorciers, un peu comme Fleury et Bott mais en moins scolaire. Bien sûr, mon passé de Mangemort ne m'a pas vraiment aidé même si j'ai été innocenté. Et c'est elle qui, dès le début, a parlé en ma faveur. Elle a plaidé ma cause avec virulence et son père a fini par céder. J'étais engagé à l'essai pour un mois.

Je commençai par un travail ingrat dans une de leurs librairies de province qui consistait à décharger les nouveaux livres, à les trier et à les ranger. Je m'appliquai dans ma tâche pour plaire à M. Jingles et surtout à sa fille. Au bout du mois, mon contrat fut renouvelé et, après quelques temps, j'obtins une promotion : désormais je devais vendre les livres et, si possible, conseiller les clients. Je me retrouvais pour mon plus grand plaisir dans la même librairie que Selena, celle du chemin de Traverse.

J'entrepris alors de commencer à la séduire. Très vite, je vis qu'elle n'était pas insensible à mon charme mais elle était si habituée à être entourée de garçons qui cherchaient à lui plaire qu'elle ne me traitait pas différemment des autres. Son travail était en réalité pour elle l'occasion de lire à volonté. Passionnée de livres, elle passait beaucoup de son temps à dévorer tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Comme elle était la fille du patron, en plus d'être très jolie et très gentille, personne ne lui faisait aucun reproche.

De plus en plus amusé par ce petit jeu, je m'appliquais à l'ignorer le plus possible et à me plonger dans mon travail. J'achetais et lisais une quantité effarante de livres dans le but de mieux conseiller les clients de M. Jingles et de gagner ainsi ses faveurs. Chaque fois que je devais adresser la parole à sa fille, je lui donnais du « mademoiselle » à tout bout de champ alors que j'adorais son prénom et que la plupart de ceux qui travaillaient avec nous l'appelaient Selena.

En fait, je ne parlais pas plus à elle qu'aux autres, sauf pour le travail. Comment moi, être des Ténèbres, pourrais-je avoir une relation « normale » avec qui que ce soit ? De quoi aurais-je bien pu leur parler ? De la douceur envoûtante du noir ? Du plaisir de manipuler et contrôler la volonté des gens ? De la chaleur qui vous envahit lorsque vous plongez quelqu'un au désespoir ? Elle était la seule personne avec qui j'avais envie de partager cela. Mais pas tout de suite bien sûr... il fallait d'abord que je réduise sa vie et ses stupides espoirs à néant afin qu'il ne lui reste plus que moi vers qui se tourner.

Au bout de quelques semaines, intriguée, Selena vint me parler.

« M. Malfoy ? Auriez-vous une minute à me consacrer ? »

« Bien sûr, Mlle Jingles. Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Vous faites de l'excellent travail, vous êtes sérieux et très bon vendeur mais il y a quelque chose qui me gêne. J'ai vraiment l'impression que vous m'évitez. »

« Je ne vous évite pas, mademoiselle, mais je ne suis pas très sociable, je m'en excuse. »

« Pourtant, tous les clients disent que vous êtes très poli et vous leur parlez facilement ! Ai-je fait quelque chose qui vous a blessé ? »

Elle paraissait si embêtée que je profitais de l'occasion.

« En aucun cas ! Je sais bien que c'est grâce à vous que j'ai obtenu ce travail et je vous suis très reconnaissant... C'est juste que... »

Je marquai une pause et pris une mine gênée.

« C'est juste que ? »

« Eh bien... Je crains de nuire à votre image, mademoiselle. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas très bien vu et bon nombre de personnes pensent que je suis un traître et que je devrai plutôt être en prison qu'ici. » Je poussai un soupir fataliste.

« Qui vous a dit une chose pareille ?! »

« Quelques clients ont fait des remarques, j'entends chuchoter les employés quand ils croient que je suis ailleurs et puis je vois bien les regards que l'on me jette ! Si je restais trop souvent avec vous, cela vous porterait du tort... Et je ne le veux absolument pas car j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour vous. »

« C'est ridicule ! Vous faites très bien votre travail et vous méritez votre place ici ! Laissez les commères parler et ne craignez rien pour moi ! »

« Vous êtes vraiment très gentille, mademoiselle, et j'essaierai de faire des efforts pour ne plus vous fâcher. »

« Mais non je ne suis pas fâchée, c'est... »

La clochette interrompit sa phrase et je m'excusai pour partir m'occuper du client qui arrivait. Je jubilais intérieurement. Ma proie commençait à mordre à l'hameçon.

Les jours et les semaines passèrent sans qu'elle ne revint à la charge, je ne lui parlai guère plus qu'avant et m'appliquai à lire tous les livres de la librairie. Ce travail me permit vite de devenir excellent. Les clients me disaient ce qu'ils désiraient et je leur proposais le livre qui leur correspondait le mieux. Rares étaient ceux qui étaient déçus. Au côté de mon père, j'avais appris à percer la personnalité et surtout les désirs des gens afin de mieux les manipuler. Dans la librairie, je mettais tout mon savoir-faire en application.

Les résultats ne tardèrent pas à apparaître. Informé de mes « dons », M. Jingles vint vérifier lui-même et discuta avec les clients et les autres employés. Il s'en suivit que j'étais un modèle de politesse et de gentillesse, un excellent conseiller et un grand travailleur. Le seul reproche que l'on m'adressait était d'être trop plongé dans mon travail et de ne pas me lier assez avec les autres. M. Jingles vint me féliciter en personne. Quand il fut parti, Selena m'approcha. Elle était particulièrement jolie ce jour-là et je me félicitai une nouvelle fois de mon choix.

« Eh bien, M. Malfoy ! Il est rare que mon père vienne directement féliciter un de ses employés, bravo ! »

« Merci, mademoiselle. Je suis vraiment très flatté de cette marque de respect. »

« Pourriez-vous cesser de m'appeler mademoiselle ? La plupart des employés m'appellent Selena. »

« À condition que vous m'appeliez aussi par mon prénom. » Je souris, je venais de remporter une nouvelle victoire.

« Très bien. » Elle souriait aussi. Je me décidai à profiter de l'occasion pour pousser un peu plus loin notre relation.

« J'aimerai fêter cet événement. Puis-je vous inviter à prendre un verre ce soir, Selena ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis avec qui je peux partager ce moment et puisque vous avez dit que ma présence ne vous gênait pas... » Elle parut surprise puis sourit d'un air qui disait « j'ai percé votre petit jeu à jour ». Bien entendu, elle ne pouvait imaginer un instant dans quoi j'allais l'entraîner.

« D'accord, Draco. » Répondit-elle et elle s'éloigna, mystérieuse.

Elle pensait sans doute que j'étais finalement comme tous les autres. Elle se trompait lourdement. Après le travail, nous prîmes donc un verre ensemble dans un petit bar sympa et branché qu'elle avait choisi. Nous parlâmes beaucoup de choses totalement inintéressantes auxquelles je fis semblant de prendre un grand intérêt. Puis, alors que l'alcool commençait à lui délier la langue, elle me posa la question qui lui brûlait visiblement les lèvres.

« Vous m'évitez pendant des mois et brusquement m'invitez à boire un verre. En réalité, vous cherchez juste à me séduire, Draco ? »

J'avalai une gorgée de whisky pur feu avant de répondre.

« Mademoiselle... enfin je veux dire, Selena, que voyez-vous quand vous me regardez ? Ne répondez pas. Vous voyez un jeune homme brillant qui travaille pour votre père et vient de recevoir ses félicitations, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle acquiesça, tout sourire.

« Mais, Selena » Je me délectais de son prénom « pouvez-vous imaginer un seul instant ce que fut ma vie ces dernières année ? »

Son sourire s'effaça et elle secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite, ses yeux noisettes rivés dans les miens, avides.

« J'ai failli assassiner Dumbledore pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai vécu avec celui-ci, dans ma propre maison, pendant plusieurs mois. Je l'ai vu humilier mes parents chaque jour. J'ai vu des gens être torturés et mourir. J'ai eu un long et douloureux procès où j'ai encore subi plus d'humiliations que je ne pourrai en citer. Tout cela pour être finalement acquitté et devoir me remettre à vivre une vie normale où chacun me regarde comme un fou dangereux. Vous vient-il à l'esprit que je puisse un seul instant tenter de vous séduire, vous, Selena Jingles, une jeune fille de bonne famille ? Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque car vous êtes vraiment une femme merveilleuse mais je sais bien que je n'ai aucune chance ! » Pendant tout mon discours, je l'avais regardée droit dans les yeux en appuyant sur chacun de mes mots. Je me rapprochai lentement de ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne paraisse le remarquer.

« Selena... Vous représentez pour moi l'inaccessible. Une femme si belle, douce, tendre, intelligente, gentille, pleine d'humour et de charme que tous les garçons s'arrachent... » Comme hypnotisée, elle buvait mes mots sans réagir. À quelques centimètres de sa bouche, je me reculai brusquement et brisai la magie.

« Non vraiment, ce serait ridicule de ma part d'espérer après vous ! Je ne suis que Draco Malfoy, ex-Mangemort innocenté et maintenant petit employé chez Jingles' books. »

Elle avait baissé les yeux sur son verre et semblait toujours sous le choc. Manipuler ses sentiments et la troubler ainsi me faisait jubiler. L'embrasser maintenant eut été précipité et l'aurait amené à douter de ma sincérité même si je mourrai d'envie de goûter ses lèvres. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était ni ce qu'elle devait penser de moi. C'était parfait. Elle mit un moment avant de se ressaisir et d'oser me poser une autre question.

« Alors vous... vous étiez bien un Mangemort ? Vous avez la marque ? »

Je prenais un visage lugubre.

« Non, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a jamais tatoué mon bras. Il ne m'en jugeait pas digne. »

« Mais est-ce que vous étiez des leurs ? Vous avez commis des crimes ? »

« Comme j'étais très jeune et plutôt maladroit, il ne me confiait quasiment aucune tâche, sauf pour m'humilier et punir mes parents. La plupart du temps, il faisait comme si je n'existais pas. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance car, s'il m'avait forcé, comment aurais-je pu me défendre ? Il m'aurait tué comme il a tué tous ceux qui ne lui obéissaient pas à la perfection. »

Tout cela était vrai et c'était exactement la même version que j'avais donné au tribunal le jour de mon jugement. Ce que j'avais omis de dire c'était que j'avais toujours caché ma vraie personnalité au maître de mon père. S'il avait su combien mon âme était noire, il m'aurait marqué immédiatement et aurait même fait de moi son second. Mais, tant que Harry Potter n'était pas mort, pas question de dévoiler quoi que ce soit. Et j'avais visiblement eu raison vu que j'étais toujours en vie et libre.

Je mimais la maladresse et un peu de dégoût devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il ne me donne pas de tâches trop compromettantes mais qu'il ne pense pas que je le trahirais.

J'observais Selena, plongée dans ses pensées. Son profil délicat m'enchantait. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague et avait perdu leur éclat. C'était ainsi que je l'aimais, lorsque son âme devenait sombre et qu'elle approchait des ténèbres qui m'entouraient. Son sourire joyeux et ses mimiques de petite fille me dégoûtaient. Comment pouvait-on perdre ainsi son temps à rire et à gambader comme un chevreuil ? La joie déformait son visage et la rendait laide et stupide. Alors que, là, sous mes yeux, elle prenait toute sa beauté et son intelligence.

Se remémorant probablement de pénibles souvenirs, elle se laissa un instant aller au désespoir que je pouvais percevoir dans ses yeux puis se reprit et me sourit, mais d'un sourire triste et las. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma douce, ma belle Selena. Bientôt, la noirceur sera ton quotidien et tu seras mille fois plus belle que tu ne l'es déjà. Je saperai patiemment toutes les fondations qui te font tenir debout. Moi, je serai honnête avec toi, je ne te ferai pas de stupides promesses sur le bonheur et l'amour, je te montrerai combien le monde est sombre. Tu tomberas alors dans mes bras, je te ferais connaître tous mes plaisirs et tu seras mienne pour toujours...

« Pardonnez-moi » Murmurai-je « j'ai gâché la soirée. »

« Non, non ! » Se reprit-elle « c'est juste que je suis un peu fatiguée ! Et puis... je ne savais pas que vous aviez un passé si dur... C'est moi qui m'excuse, je suis si frivole parfois alors que vous avez tant souffert ! »

« Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Les Ténèbres ne sont pas si terribles qu'on le pense. »

« Oui, après tout, nous les avons bien vaincu ! » déclara-t-elle de nouveau joyeuse.

Ce n'était pas du tout le sens que j'avais donné à mes paroles et je trouvais bien risible de penser que les Ténèbres pouvaient vraiment être vaincues mais j'acquiesçai. Je la raccompagnai chez elle et lui dit au revoir. Elle resta un instant devant le grand portail de la demeure de ses parents comme si elle attendait quelque chose puis elle me fit un signe de tête et rentra. Je la regardai remonter l'allée de son jardin en souriant et en songeant que, bientôt, elle n'aurait plus nul part où se réfugier. Oui, bientôt...

---------------------------------

* Hommage à Mister Jingles, personnage du fascinant roman de Stephen King : "La Ligne Verte". A lire absolument !!! Et pour Selena, hommage à Christian Jack ! Si je me souviens bien, Selena est la fille de Paneb l'Ardent dans la série "La Pierre de Lumière" ^^

Voilà, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quand je publierais la suite (ni de quand je l'écrirais d'ailleurs !) mais j'ai déjà pas mal d'idées en tête !

Merci à Yebbeka qui a pris son temps mais qui m'a quand même corrigé comme toujours avec beaucoup de gentillesse ^^ !

Merci à tous les lecteurs !


	3. Chapter 3

Après moult chantages, j'ai réussi à arracher une correction à ma Yebbeka (pardon de t'avoir arrachée à ton exposé mais t'as vu, j'ai pas fait beaucoup de fautes) !!! Voici donc en exclusivité le deuxième chapitre (il n'y en aura que 4 au total, qui sont d'ailleurs déjà écrit et attendent juste une petite correction. Bientôt les exams du coup je vais laisser Yebbeka tranquille et peut-être même un peu réviser (hum) qui sait !).

En attendant profitez bien et merci pour tous vos messages de soutien ça me fait énormément plaisir. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à un message super mignon que je me suis décidée à porter le coup de grâce à ma Yebbeka chérie ^^ !!!

Bonne lecture !!!

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Froid

POV Selena

Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui se passe. Depuis quelques semaines, mes parents sont devenus étrangement froids et distants. Ils répondent du bout des lèvres quand je leur parle, échangent des regards pleins de sous-entendus quand ils croient que j'ai le dos tourné, se taisent quand j'entre dans la pièce et me lancent sèchement que je vois le mal partout quand je leur fais remarquer leur attitude. C'est vraiment étrange.

Autrefois, même s'ils n'écoutaient pas toujours ce que je disais, je savais qu'il y avait des périodes où je pouvais leur parler et d'autres moins. Par exemple, quand papa est préoccupé par son travail, j'ai vite appris que ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer de lui adresser la parole ! Quant à maman, il vaut mieux éviter le matin ou le soir après le dîner, moments qu'elle aime passer seule à se faire belle ou se détendre.

Mais depuis quelques semaines, petit à petit, sans même que je ne m'en aperçoive, ils changent. Ils deviennent de plus en plus antipathiques à mon égard. Au départ, j'ai pensé que j'avais fait ou dit quelque chose de mal, mais je ne voyais absolument pas quoi. Et puis mes amis et mes collègues de travail n'ont pas changé d'attitude, eux, donc cela vient bien de mes parents ! Même Draco n'a pas changé, le fait d'avoir bu un verre avec moi n'ayant en rien fait disparaître ses exaspérants « mademoiselle » qu'il me sert à tout bout de champ. Ou plutôt qu'il me sert quand je viens lui adresser la parole vu que lui ne fait jamais le premier pas. Enfin, bref, passons.

Ce soir, comme d'habitude, je rentre seule à la maison. Maman est chez une amie et papa travaille encore. Bien décidée à coincer maman dans un coin pour la faire parler, j'écoute attentivement les bruits. Soudain, j'entends la porte claquer. Je descends en courant les escaliers. C'est bien ma mère, dans le couloir, en train d'enlever son manteau blanc.

« Bonsoir maman ! »

« Oh bonsoir chérie. » dit-elle sans grande conviction.

« Je peux te parler une minute ? »

« Mais bien sûr. » Le sourire exaspéré qu'elle m'envoie me fait l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Ma mère réserve d'habitude ce sourire mielleux et énervé à ses pires ennemies.

Nous passons dans la cuisine. Maman se fait une tasse de thé mais ne m'en propose pas. Elle s'installe en face de moi sur un tabouret et ne prononce plus un mot, les yeux baissés sur sa tasse fumante.

« Euh maman ? » Je commence timidement.

« Eh bien quoi ? Tu vois bien que je t'écoute non ? Qu'as-tu donc à me dire ? » Réplique-t-elle sèchement. J'accuse le coup mais essaye de ne rien laisser paraître et tente d'aborder le sujet indirectement.

« C'est juste que... tu ne trouves pas que papa est un peu bizarre en ce moment ? Enfin, il a l'air fatigué non ? »

« Évidemment qu'il a l'air fatigué ! Il ne fait que travailler et quand il rentre ici pour se reposer, tu n'arrêtes pas de le harceler ! »

« M... moi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? J'essaye juste de... je ne sais pas... bavarder, parler, un peu comme on faisait avant. » Je parle d'un ton d'excuse, choquée et blessée par la réponse si virulente de ma mère.

« Oui, eh bien ton père ne peut pas être à ta disposition en permanence, Selena ! Il devient plus vieux et plus fatigué ! Il a besoin de calme et de repos, pas de discutions avec une adolescente écervelée. Quand vas-tu donc grandir un peu ? »

Sa voix si accusatrice me fait mal, je n'imaginais pas du tout que nos discussions gênaient mon père, bien au contraire. Je baisse les yeux, mal à l'aise et bouleversée par les paroles de ma mère. Elle ne m'a jamais parlé aussi durement. Je l'entends qui boit son thé à toute vitesse.

« Bon je vais dans ma chambre. Tu devrais en faire autant. » Lance-t-elle avant de sortir de la pièce. Son comportement est incompréhensible. J'ai une boule dans la gorge et les larmes me montent aux yeux. Suis-je une fille si détestable pour qu'on me traite ainsi ? Lentement, je monte les marches puis me réfugie dans ma chambre, je suis déboussolée, je ne comprends plus rien. Pourquoi mes parents ont-ils tellement changé tout à coup ? Est-ce vraiment à cause de moi ?

Au bout d'un moment, j'entends de nouveau la porte claquer mais je n'ose pas sortir. Puis les pas de ma mère résonne dans le couloir, elle rejoint mon père. Alors, sans un bruit, pieds nus, je passe la tête par la porte de ma chambre puis descends l'escalier. Un bruit de voix monte du salon. A un moment, je crois reconnaître mon nom dans la discussion. Je m'approche encore.

« Tu nous espionnes ? Je ne te félicite pas, jeune fille ! » Visiblement, je n'avais pas été aussi discrète que je le pensais. Mon père est sorti du salon et, poings sur les hanches, me regarde sévèrement. Je me sens comme une petite fille prise en faute puis je me reprends. Je suis ici chez moi quand même, non ? J'ouvre la bouche pour dire que j'avais oublié mon livre au salon ou une quelconque autre excuse mais mon père m'interrompt.

« Ne me mens pas, s'il te plaît, tu ne ferais qu'aggraver ton cas. Entre, ta mère et moi avons à te parler. » Le ton de sa voix n'augure rien de bon. Je pénètre dans la pièce. Ma mère est installée, bien droite, dans son fauteuil favori. Mon père se dirige vers le sien et me fait signe de m'installer sur le canapé. J'obéis.

« Bon ta mère m'a expliqué ce dont vous avez parlé tout à l'heure et il semble qu'il y a un gros problème. Nous sommes assez fatigués de tes discussions d'enfants, il faudrait que tu grandisses un peu ! »

J'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer que maman me l'a déjà fait remarquer mais il ne me laisse pas parler.

« Silence ! Écoute-moi jusqu'au bout, s'il te plaît, il me semble que je suis encore chez moi ici et que c'est à moi de décider qui parle et qui écoute ! »

Je trouve ça horriblement injuste mais me tais. Parler ne ferait que les énerver un peu plus.

« Outre l'attitude très déplaisante que tu as envers nous, des employés se sont plaints du fait que tu passais ton temps à lire au lieu de travailler. Cela est absolument inadmissible ! »

Là, je suis totalement sous le choc. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé un jour qu'un employé me dénonce. Il est vrai que je travaille moins que les autres pour le même salaire mais la plupart des employés sont passionnés de livres, comme moi, et lisent dès qu'ils le peuvent !

« Qui ? Qui a dit ça ? » Je murmure d'une voix blanche. J'ai beau me repasser les noms et les visages, aucun ne me vient à l'esprit. Sauf peut-être celui de Draco Malfoy, si distant parfois.

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te le dire ! De toute manière, j'ai convoqué tout le monde et ils ont tous confirmé. »

Tous ?

« Sauf cet idiot de Draco Malfoy qui t'a défendu. Sans doute n'est-il pas là depuis assez longtemps pour s'apercevoir de ton manque de travail ! »

Anéantie, je regarde fixement mes pieds nus et maintenant glacés, laissant chaque mot de mon père me taillader un peu plus.

« En conséquence de tout cela, ta mère et moi avons pris une décision. Tu as un mois pour te trouver un logement. Nous voulons que tu quittes la maison. »

Je lève les yeux vers ma mère, hébétée. Elle renchérit.

« Nous avons besoin d'un peu d'intimité et puis cela te fera murir ! »

« Tu continueras à travailler dans la librairie pour que tu puisses payer ton loyer mais uniquement à condition que ton travail devienne irréprochable ! Et si tu fais des remarques à qui que ce soit ou que je te vois bailler aux corneilles, tu seras mise à la porte comme n'importe quel employé incompétent ! Bon maintenant que tout cela est clair, tu as quelque chose à dire ? »

Je fais non de la tête, de toute manière, je ne peux plus prononcer un mot et concentre toute mon énergie à ne pas fondre en larmes.

« Alors tu peux te retirer dans ta chambre, nous t'y enverrons ton repas. »

Je me lève et marche jusqu'à la porte. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de courir dans les escaliers pour aller m'écrouler sur mon lit et pleurer autant que je peux. Je suis totalement perdue, ce n'est pas possible, ce ne sont pas mes parents en bas et ils ne viennent pas de me dire toutes ces horreurs. Malheureusement, tout est vrai et je dois maintenant quitter la maison familiale avant un mois. Quelque chose me dit que le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Le lendemain, je me réveille avec le sentiment d'avoir fait un cauchemar. Puis la réalité me revient en face. Alors je décide que personne ne saura rien. Je dirai aux gens qui me demanderont que c'est mon choix de partir de chez mes parents en espérant qu'ils ne me contredisent pas. Mais comment vais-je faire pour trouver où dormir ? Je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de choses...

Finalement, je décide d'aller dans une agence après le travail. Je me lève sans un bruit, me prépare vite et ne déjeune même pas. De toute façon, je n'ai pas faim. Au boulot, je travaille sans un mot, sauf aux clients pour qui je fais un effort. Mon père étant bien entendu là avant moi, il a dû parler aux employés car tous m'évitent du regard. Sans doute certains regrettent-ils leur acte, ou peut-être trouvent-ils ça plus juste de me voir m'activer ainsi. La journée passe lentement et douloureusement, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde me regarde. Sauf Draco, bien sûr, toujours aussi indifférent à tout ce qui ne le concerne pas. Il se moque même de ce qui le concerne d'ailleurs.

Il est à l'opposé de tous les autres hommes. Plus on fuit un homme, plus il nous court après, c'est bien connu. Mais plus je le fuis, moins il s'intéresse à moi. Il ne me regarde que quand je viens lui parler. Et peut-être que c'est lui qui a raison car plus il m'ignore, plus j'ai envie de le connaître, plus je le _désire_. Mon Dieu, je suis en train de devenir folle ! D'abord mes parents et maintenant moi, qui désire cet homme ? Quand je peux en avoir des milliers à mes pieds ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi son sourire froid et distant me trouble-t-il plus que les regards éperdus que me jettent mes autres prétendants ? De toute manière, après les paroles de mon père, le nombre de mes prétendants appartenant à l'agence vient de baisser significativement.

En sortant du travail, je me dirige vers l'agence immobilière sorcière la plus connue. Ces services sont chers mais l'agence est réputée pour s'occuper du moindre problème. Alors que j'approche, je vois Draco en train de regarder la vitrine avec attention. Je m'approche de lui.

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? » Je lui demande.

« En fait, je t'attendais. » Répond-t-il sans se démonter « Ton père nous a expliqué que, vu ton manque de travail ces derniers temps, il t'avait convié à chercher un appartement afin que tu puisses te... concentrer, disons, un peu mieux. Et je me doutais que tu viendrais à un moment ou à un autre dans cette agence. »

Je prends comme un coup de poing dans le ventre cette nouvelle trahison parentale. Vu le ton employé par Draco, mon père a dû faire un discours virulent, je rougis de honte.

« Et... et alors ? Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? Tu as eu tout le temps pour le faire à la librairie non ? » Mon ton est un peu agressif mais j'ai du mal à retrouver mes esprits.

« Je me suis dit que tu n'accepterais jamais ma proposition si je la faisais devant tout le monde. En fait, j'ai trouvé un très joli petit appartement il y a deux semaines mais il est un peu trop cher pour mon salaire. Quand j'ai entendu que tu en cherchais un aussi, je me suis dit que ce serait bien d'être colocataires. Il y a deux chambres, je te rassure, et je sais faire le ménage et la cuisine. »

Je tombe des nues ! Être en collocation avec Draco Malfoy ? Mais que vont penser mes amis de tout ça ? Tout le monde va s'imaginer des choses ! D'un autre côté, ça ferait bien le pied à mes parents...

« Je saurai garder le secret si ça te dérange d'être vu avec moi, je comprends parfaitement. » Renchérit-il. Son ton est neutre mais je m'en veux de penser ainsi de lui. Il vient de me proposer gentiment son aide et moi je ne pense qu'à ma réputation.

« Le mieux ce serait que tu le vois non ? » Propose-t-il.

J'acquiesce. Nous entrons dans l'agence où le personnel a l'air de connaître Draco. Ils nous proposent un rendez-vous deux jours plus tard, après le travail. Draco a l'air très satisfait, on se quitte vite et il rentre chez lui. Je me demande finalement s'il fait ça pour moi ou juste pour lui. Je finis par rentrer aussi chez mes parents. Ils me saluent à peine.

On visite l'appartement. Il est superbe ! Ma chambre est couleur crème, elle n'est pas très grande mais la cuisine et le salon sont spacieux et très agréables. Draco a l'autre chambre, au papier peint noir avec des lignes blanches. Je trouve ça sombre mais ça a l'air de lui plaire. Le seul inconvénient est que nous devons partager la salle de bain mais comme elle ferme à clé, ça ira, m'a-t-il assuré. L'appartement est libre immédiatement. Tant mieux car hier mon père n'a pas pu s'empêcher de me demander où en étaient mes recherches. Je n'ai pas répondu mais il sera bien attrapé quand il trouvera ma chambre vide !

Draco propose qu'on déménage au plus vite. Il dit qu'il en a assez de son petit appartement mais je crois qu'il dit surtout ça pour moi. On attend samedi. Mon père travaille et ma mère est sortie de nouveau chez une amie. Mon nouveau colocataire vient me chercher, il m'aide à transporter les quelques meubles et affaires que j'emporte hors de la maison puis dans une camionnette magique et enfin dans le nouvel appartement. On passe la journée à tout installer et à faire des courses pour ce qui nous manque. Je suis plutôt contente au final, même si j'ai encore quelques appréhensions à vivre avec lui.

POV Draco

Enfin, ma proie est arrivée dans ma toile d'araignée. Comme prévu, l'appartement l'a enchantée et elle vit enfin avec moi. Il s'agit maintenant de relâcher doucement le sortilège d'imperium que j'ai jeté sur ses parents de manière à ce que personne ne se doute de rien et qu'ils soient persuadés qu'elle a commis un acte si terrible qu'ils n'aient plus envie de la revoir. Il serait plus prudent de la faire changer de lieu de travail mais cela peut attendre encore un peu. Son nouveau statut dans la librairie et le fait de tenir un appartement l'éloignera un peu de ses amis.

Petit à petit, je lui fais rompre ses liens avec le monde extérieur, sa famille, ses amis, son travail, tout y passera. Je refermerai ma toile sur son esprit si fragile. Mais il faut encore gagner sa confiance avant de l'influencer délicatement et qu'elle ne se tourne plus que vers moi. Je serai le cœur de sa vie, non, sa vie entière et elle sera tout ce que je possède. Les autres ne comprendront jamais, mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Le plaisir que je retire à lui ôter petit à petit tout espoir vaut bien le sacrifice que j'ai dû faire en reprenant une vie normale. Aujourd'hui, elle se rapproche pas à pas du gouffre où je veux la plonger et bientôt, je pourrai tout lui révéler car son âme sera si sombre qu'elle se moquera de tout. De tout, sauf de moi, bien sûr.

* * *

Fini pour aujourd'hui ! La suite dès que possible, en attendant merci beaucoup d'avoir lu mon récit !!!

Iliria


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Ténèbres

Auteur : Iliria

Rating : M

Résumé du chapitre précédant : Après s'être disputée avec ses parents, Selena Jingles décide de prendre un appartement en ville... Justement Draco aussi !

Enfin l'avant-dernier chapitre ! Le dernier est corrigé, il arrivera bientôt ! Merci pour votre patience et merci à ma Yebbeka qui me corrige toujours aussi bien ! Bonne lecture...

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Incendie

POV Draco

Aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître, les Ténèbres aiment le feu. Non pas pour sa lumière et sa chaleur, bien entendu, mais elles apprécient dans les flammes leur aspect définitif. Quelque chose qui a été brûlé est détruit et il est impossible de réparer les dégâts causés par un incendie. Pour un sorcier, me direz-vous, ce n'est pas impossible ! Évidemment, la magie permet de réparer ou de recréer les objets perdus mais ce ne sera jamais exactement la même chose et il restera toujours quelque chose d'un incendie, ne serait-ce qu'une sinistre odeur de brûlé ou un horrible souvenir.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres utilisait peu le feu, ce qui était une erreur d'après moi. Il disposait pourtant d'une arme redoutable : le feudeymon, l'incendie qu'aucune magie ne peut arrêter. Mais la Mage Noir préférait vaincre par la terreur et l'Avada Kedavra plutôt que par la destruction totale. Cependant, il est certain que si un feudeymon était utilisé de nos jours, on l'attribuerait immédiatement à un ancien Mangemort, ne serait-ce que parce que Vincent Crabbe en a déclenché un dans la Salle sur Demande de Poudlard, ce qui prouve bien que le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprenait ce redoutable sortilège même à ces apprentis. Mais un feu normal, qui s'en soucierait ? Personne ne voudrait voir là un acte criminel, ne serait-ce que par peur d'y apercevoir le retour d'un Mage Noir. On balaiera les cendres et on se hâtera d'oublier l'incident.

De longues flammes rouges et oranges léchaient la grande maison. On n'entendait aucun autre bruit que celui du bois gémissant, craquant et cédant enfin. Pourtant, il y avait deux personnes dans cette maison. Deux personnes très chères au cœur de ma Selena.

Cela fait cinq mois que nous habitons ensemble, Selena et moi. Ses appréhensions ont disparu avec le temps. Je crois même pouvoir dire qu'elle est heureuse. Ce n'est pas ce que j'attends d'elle, bien entendu, mais c'est un début vu que je suis au centre de ce bonheur. Elle adore cet appartement et met beaucoup de temps et d'énergie à l'arranger, à cuisiner ou juste à s'y prélasser. Cela m'arrange bien car je partage tous ces moments avec elle. Au contraire de ses amis qu'elle délaisse. Elle ne leur a toujours pas dit qu'elle vivait avec moi et refuse donc de leur montrer le lieu où elle vit désormais. Vexés, ses amis la boudent et le plus drôle c'est que ça n'a pas l'air de la perturber beaucoup.

Mais aujourd'hui va être un jour très spécial pour elle, et donc pour moi aussi. Il restera gravé dans sa mémoire probablement comme le jour où tout a basculé. Tant mieux, c'est exactement ce que je veux. Commence ta descente aux enfers, ma petite Selena, je t'y attends.

Aujourd'hui, ou plutôt cette nuit, des lointains voisins moldus des parents de Selena ont entendu du bruit pendant leur sommeil. Ils se sont levés, encore endormis et pressés de se recoucher, et ont regardé par leur fenêtre. Au début, ils n'ont rien vu. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait rien à voir. La maison de M. et Mme Jingles n'étaient plus qu'un tas de cendres. Affolés, les voisins se sont précipités dehors puis sont rentrés tout aussi vite pour appeler les pompiers. Ces derniers sont arrivés et ont constaté... que l'incendie avait détruit de fond en comble la maison des Jingles. La nouvelle n'est parvenue qu'au matin dans le monde sorcier. Des enquêteurs sorciers se sont précipités sur les lieux pour faire finalement le même constat que les pompiers moldus. Il n'y avait plus rien.

« Mais c'est impossible ! M. et Mme Jingles avaient bien un système de protection contre les incendies ! » a-t-on protesté.

« Ils en avaient bien un. Mais qui ne fonctionnait qu'avec les feux magiques car ils pensaient être en mesure de régler les incendies normaux eux-même, on suppose. » A répondu l'équipe d'enquêteurs sorciers.

« Alors ils sont morts d'un simple accident ? » s'est-on écrié.

« Hélas oui. Apparemment, Mme ou M. Jingles s'est préparé un thé puis l'a oublié sur le feu. Ils sont montés se coucher. Le feu a atteint un torchon qu'on avait posé non loin et c'est de là que tout est parti. »

« Ils ne se sont pas réveillés ? »

« Il est probable qu'ils soient morts dans leur sommeil, étouffés par le gaz carbonique. »

« Vous êtes sûr que c'est vraiment accidentel ? »

« Aussi sûr qu'on peut l'être. » a déclaré le chef de la brigade d'enquête.

Et ça s'est arrêté là. Les journalistes, déçus de n'avoir rien de plus croustillant à se mettre sous la dent, s'en sont allés et ont casé la nouvelle en dixième page, dans un petit encadré en bas à droite. De toute façon, la famille Jingles était restée totalement neutre lors de la venue de Voldemort, terrés chez eux, ils n'en ont plus bougé. Pourquoi un ancien Mangemort s'en prendrait-il à eux ? Et puis tout le monde sait bien que tous les Mangemorts ont tous été capturé. C'est juste un bête accident.

Et Selena dans tout ça ? Effondrée, effrayée, choquée, perdue, ... D'abord, elle n'a pas voulu le croire, il a fallu qu'elle se rende sur les lieux pour le constater par elle-même. Ensuite, elle a bien dû confirmer que ses parents ne possédaient pas d'alarme magique ou moldue contre les incendies normaux. Enfin, elle est rentrée à l'appartement et s'est enfermée dans sa chambre.

C'est alors que j'ai décidé d'entrer en scène. J'ai frappé doucement à sa porte. Elle n'a pas répondu mais je suis entré quand même. Elle était assise sur le lit, les yeux grands ouverts, hébétée. Je me suis assis à côté d'elle. Un long moment de silence s'est écoulé puis elle a murmuré avec difficulté.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, hein Draco ? »

J'ai passé un bras autour de mes épaules et ai répondu :

« Je suis désolé. » C'était une formule de convenance. Pour elle, cela signifiait que, oui, ses parents étaient bien morts. Pour moi, on pourrait croire que je regrettais vaguement mon acte si cruel. Et bien non, je ne regrettais rien de tout. Bien au contraire, je me délectais de sa souffrance. Si vous aviez pu voir son visage en cet instant ! Décomposé, anéanti et pourtant magnifique, sublime. Une pure merveille que seuls mes yeux pouvaient contempler. Deux vies perdues valaient bien ce visage. J'aurai tué mille fois plus pour admirer encore cette statue de grâce et de douleur.

Je restais longtemps ainsi, à la bercer. Puis je me levai doucement pour lui préparer une tasse de thé. Ses doigts s'accrochant désespérément à moi me ravirent au plus au haut point mais je me devais de jouer encore un peu la comédie avec elle, de jouer les personnes normales très attristées qui veulent la voir s'en sortir. Bientôt, bientôt ma Selena...

Aussitôt qu'ils apprirent la terrible nouvelle, ses amis la bombardèrent de lettres pour savoir comment elle allait (question stupide !) et surtout où elle était pour qu'ils puissent venir la voir. Je cachais les lettres le premier jour. Elle ne dormit pas, moi non plus. Je passais toute la nuit dans sa chambre, à la tenir dans mes bras. Le lendemain, je lui rendis les lettres en faisant croire qu'elles venaient d'arriver. Elle me demanda de répondre pour elle. Je renvoyais juste l'adresse de l'appartement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on sonna. J'allai ouvrir, me délectant à l'avance de la surprise que j'allais créer. Je ne fus pas déçu. Devant les visages de ceux qu'elle appelait ses amis, j'apparus et il me sembla qu'ils tombaient de haut ! Tous pensaient : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? » mais ils ne firent aucune remarque. Sans un mot, je me poussai pour les laisser entrer puis indiquai du doigt la chambre de Selena. Ils y entrèrent sans cesser de me regarder. Ils restèrent une heure puis sortirent, promettant de revenir. On aurait dit qu'ils allaient étouffer. Pour les humains normaux, l'atmosphère de cette chambre devait être irrespirable. Pour moi, elle était une vraie bouffée d'oxygène.

Dans ce monde d'hypocrisie, Selena était maintenant l'honnêteté incarnée, elle ne cherchait pas à masquer sa souffrance, la laissait déborder et la dévorer, en tout cas avec moi. Je sentis que ses amis lui avaient fait un peu de bien, aussi je revins aussitôt qu'ils furent sortis dans sa chambre pour rattraper sa douleur avant qu'elle ne s'échappe. Ce ne fut pas bien difficile, elle était encore trop vive. Je sentis que Selena avait été hypocrite avec ses amis, qu'elle leur avait dit que tout allait bien. Parler de choses et d'autres avaient fait reculé la douleur mais pas bien loin. Quand j'entrai dans la pièce, elle revint aussi sec.

Avec moi, elle n'avait pas besoin de mentir ou de se cacher, elle pouvait se laisser absorber par les ténèbres. Sans doute sentait-elle confusément que j'étais en ce moment la personne la plus proche d'elle car j'étais moi aussi dans ces ténèbres si douces. Une nouvelle nuit passa et ses amis revinrent. Mais ils s'étaient un peu mieux préparés et je vis dans leurs regards qu'ils me détestaient parce que j'avais pris leur place près de Selena. Place qu'ils revendiquaient mais ne souhaitaient en rien occuper tant la douleur de Selena leur faisait horreur. Elle aussi était un peu plus lucide lorsqu'elle leur parla. A un moment, j'entrai pour demander si quelqu'un voulait du thé ou quelque chose d'autre. Les regards, un instant plus tôt compatissants et mielleux, devinrent haineux et la jeune femme que je plongeais doucement dans les ténèbres le sentit bien. Elle en fut très contrariée et ne le cacha pas. Ses amis ne comprirent pas pourquoi elle était si énervée et partirent encore plus tôt. Ils dirent qu'ils ne pouvaient pas venir le lendemain car ils allaient à un mariage. « D'ailleurs tu devrais venir toi aussi, ça te ferait du bien ! » Lancèrent-ils. Elle ne répondit même pas.

Quand ils furent partis, elle me demanda comment on devait faire pour le travail. Je lui répondis que ses parents lui avaient laissé toute leur fortune. Elle n'avait pas besoin de travailler. Ni maintenant ni jamais même si elle le souhaitait.

« Et toi ? » Je souris à cette question.

« Je vais devoir y retourner lundi, je pense. » répondis-je d'un ton qui laissait bien entendre que ce n'était pas avec plaisir que j'irai.

« Tu ne peux pas prendre des congés un peu ? »

« Si tu veux, je vais prendre la semaine. Mais après... je ne pourrai pas faire ça éternellement. »

« On verra ça plus tard. »

Après avoir prévenu la librairie, qui était tellement en bazar depuis la disparition de M. Jingles que je ne suis même pas sûr que la personne à qui j'ai parlé ait compris un traitre mot de ce que je venais de dire, je réussis à faire venir Selena dans la cuisine pour qu'elle mange un vrai repas. Il ne fallait tout de même pas qu'elle meure de faim. Puis nous nous recouchâmes sur son lit. Je commençai alors la véritable attaque. Je lui parlai, avec douceur et tendresse, des ténèbres. Je lui expliquai en quoi elles étaient si agréables, si reposantes. Elle ne répondait pas mais je sentais qu'elle était réceptive à mes paroles. La douleur dans laquelle elle était plongée était si violente qu'elle aurait choisi n'importe quoi pour y échapper. Et moi j'avais la plus simple et la plus belle des solutions.

Elle finit par s'endormir dans mes bras. Je restais un long moment à la contempler avant de m'endormir aussi.

* * *

Voilà ! La fin d'ici une semaine, moins si je craque avant ^^ merci pour les reviews que je reçois ça fait toujours chaud au cœur !

A bientôt !

Iliria


End file.
